Bird Cage
by Pale Marionette
Summary: iAU! Kagome's personal life was a dark secret, one she preferred for it to stay that way. Her friends didn't know and she wanted it stay like that. Everyday a new bruise, burn, cut, and each morning a fresh smile. An accidental slip-up reveals her well concealed damage, and soon she finds herself in the middle of an internal war with people she- full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Pale Marionette says...**

_"Welcome to my very first story. *Bows.* I sincerely do hope you enjoy. Please have fun reading!_

_Disclaimer: Pale Marionette owns nothing presented in this story. She claims no ownership._

_Summary: !AU! Kagome's personal life was a dark secret, one she preferred for it to stay that way. Her friends didn't know and she wanted it stay like that. Everyday a new bruise, burn, cut, and each morning a fresh smile. An accidental slip-up reveals her well concealed damage, and soon she finds herself in the middle of an internal war with people she never used to associate with. With pressure building up to get them off of her back, Kagome wonders just how much longer she can keep her carefully constructed rouse up."_

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

* * *

><p>A loud car honk woke the small girl laying in a dead sleep. She jerked up, long raven hair falling over bright blue eyes. She blinked owlishly for a few seconds and glanced towards her bedside clock resting on her nightstand. Red numbers were read instantly and she jumped out of bed, rushing towards the bathroom down the hall to fix the mess of her hair.<p>

Once more she was going to be late for class.

Her face remained bare of any makeup. She was thankful that she didn't need any today. Once she had bounded back into her room, she dressed herself in the school uniform. A white class shirt, a blue blazer, and a navy skirt. She hurriedly pulled on her black leggings right as her phone began to ring. A thin finger tapped the talk button and put it on speaker, tossing it onto the table as she rushed to get her boots.

_"Where are you?"_ A female voice grumbled from the other end, _"I swear, next time you wanna carpool you're just gonna crash at my place."_

A light laugh fell from her lips, "Sango-chan, I'll be right down. I guess my alarm didn't go off."

_"Well, hurry up, Kagome-chan. We can't keep being late for class."_

With that last statement, the line went dead. Kagome ignored the dull buzzing as she tied the shoelaces of her boots. After doing so, she hopped up from her bed and grabbed her school bag. She slung it over her shoulder and grabbed her phone. Cutting her side of the line dead, Kagome placed her cellular device in her skirt pocket and rushed out of her room. She hurried down the stairs and out the front door, tuning around to lock it.

Kagome opened the passenger door to Sango's car and slid in. She sighed and gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." Sango rolled her eyes, "Perhaps you should get to bed earlier. Maybe that'll stop your oversleeping issue."

Kagome laughed at that. "Nonsense! I get plenty of sleep." Thin arms curled around her aching midsection as the seat belt applied an uncomfortable source of pressure. She glanced out the window as they headed to the school. The rest of the ride was spent in a relaxing silence. When they pulled into the school parking lot, Kagome hopped out of the car, noticing a lot of people still pulling in.

"We're not _that_ late."

Sango observed the sight and sighed. "Good, I was beginning to worry Yukino was gonna flip if we showed up late to his class one more time."

Kagome giggled at the mention of their maths teacher. He always got so red in the face that he ended up looking like a ripe tomato. "Remember last Thursday?"

Sango laughed and threw an arm around Kagome's shoulders as the pair began to approach the school's entrance. "Of course I do. I thought he was gonna explode. Not to mention we both forgot our homework that day!"

Kagome cringed at the sudden weight placed across her shoulders. This drew Sango's attention.

"What's wrong?"

Kagome shook it off and threw her own arms across the taller girl's back. "Nothing, just suppose I slept the wrong way last night. My arms are all stiff and sore."

Sango snorted at that, "Wouldn't surprise me. I've seen the way you sleep, and it sure as hell don't look comfy."

"Can I help that I'm weird?" Kagome sighed dejectedly, "You really hurt my feelings."

"Suck it up sunshine." Sango rolled her eyes at Kagome's attempt to make her feel bad. "You know everything I say is a term of endearment to you."

Kagome couldn't keep the tiny giggle at bay, "I know~" She sung merrily and grasped the girl by her arm, tugging her along behind her as she bounded up the stairs. "Let's go so we don't get caught up in the school building's traffic. The hallways can be pretty terrible, huh?"

Sango's eyes widened at suddenly being jerked forward. "H-hey! 'Gome-chan, knock it off!"

The pair entered the doors of St. Sina High School. The two girls had known one another their whole life, attending St. Maria Elementary School and St. Rose Middle School together. Currently Juniors in the school, they had long since chosen their academic clubs and groups they associated with. Best friends or not, they had different interests.

Sango, a taller and stronger girl, preferred the fighting clubs and was heavily active in the female's sports.

Kagome was of a smaller build, tiny and delicate. She wasn't much into sports. She preferred the art of acting, singing, and drawing.

They supported one another like the friends they were. Kagome would always attend Sango's games, and Sango would always go see Kagome perform in the theater productions or choir performances.

"Hey, I need to run to the gym for a quick sec." Sango mentioned to Kagome as they began to head to class, "You can just go ahead to class if you want."

Kagome shook her head, "Nah, we still have time. I'll just go with you."

"You sure?" Sango asked, knowing very well Kagome did her best of avoid the place that held the most danger to her person. After completing her required half year, Kagome practically had all but screamed and ran away from the place. She had even went as far as to throw a party at the end of their freshman year at a local restaurant. It was quite a happy celebration if you had attended. Balloons and streamers were everywhere. The whole lot of their friends had felt like children once more on that day.

Kagome nodded, "Of course. After all, its been about a year and a half, so its all good."

Perhaps that had been the mistake she had made. Going to the place that held hell for her. A gym was a very dangerous place for those who lacked athletic talent and cat-like reflexes.

Still, she sucked it up and followed behind Sango through the double doors. It wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pale Marionette says...<strong>

_"I hope you enjoyed. For all of you to know, I will be taking one-shot requests. Please visit my profile if you would like to know more, or message me._

_I would enjoy some feedback, as this is my first attempt. _

_Until next time~"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Pale Marionette says...**

_"Disclaimer: Pale Marionette owns nothing presented in this story. She claims no ownership._

_Summary: !AU! Kagome's personal life was a dark secret, one she preferred for it to stay that way. Her friends didn't know and she wanted it stay like that. Everyday a new bruise, burn, cut, and each morning a fresh smile. An accidental slip-up reveals her well concealed damage, and soon she finds herself in the middle of an internal war with people she never used to associate with. With pressure building up to get them off of her back, Kagome wonders just how much longer she can keep her carefully constructed rouse up."_

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

* * *

><p>She remembered walking into the gymnasium, following close behind Sango when suddenly being faced with a searing pain shooting through her abdomen. Tears blinded her eyes as she stumbled to the ground, wrapping an arm around the wounded area.<p>

Kagome regained herself long enough to catch sight of an orange ball suddenly being kicked forcefully away from her. She followed it with watering eyes as it bounced against a green eyed boy's head.

"Watch where you're aiming, dumb ass!" Sango shouted over the sudden commotion around the group, "Next time, I'm coming after you!"

Kagome stayed sitting on the shining floor of the gym as a warm moisture began to leak through her shirt and blazer. She pulled her arm back far enough to survey what it was. Her heart leaped up into her throat at seeing the bright crimson decorating her wrist and hand. The sleeve that had been pressed up against her stomach was darker and she could feel the liquid soaking through to her arm.

Kagome blinked when an arm was stretched out for her to take. She looked up to spot Sango, the glare on her face being replaced by a worried frown.

"Are you okay?"

Kagome took the outstretched hand with her clean one and nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah." She looked towards the group, the green eyed boy being scolded by his friends, or a group who she assumed were his friends. "If anything, it was an accident. You know I can't step foot in this place without getting hurt."

Sango huffed and helped Kagome stand on her feet again. "I doubt that. The net is up, not across the gym." She looked towards Kagome, still clutching onto where she had been hit with a death grip. "You sure you're okay? Do you need to go to the nurse? I'll walk you."

Kagome shook her head, "I'm alright." A warm smile coated her face, "Although, I think I'm gonna wait outside. That way I don't have the risk of getting hit by another ball."

Sango nodded, her worry returning to her face before she turned around. "If you're sure. I'll be about five minutes, okay?"

Kagome held her hand up in a thumbs-up motion before skimping out of the gym. "I'll be out here!"

At making it out of the gym, Kagome did a quick look around. Spotting the female's bathroom, she dashed into it and locked the door immediately. She undid the buttons on her blazer, her shirt following right after.

White bandages adorned her entire midsection. Kagome felt herself become nauseous at the red that had began to leak through them. She set her articles of clothing on the counter and began to undo the careful wrapping she had done late last night. She threw the soiled bandages in the trash and washed her hands before prodding at the wounded areas gently.

Three different sections of stitches, freshly done by her, covered her stomach. Two going diagonal across the center, forming a sideways slant of sort, and one more forming a long horizontal line from her ribs to the start of her pelvis.

The latest addition from her father.

She blinked back her tears as she pressed a small wadded up bit of toilet paper against the stitched up areas gently, trying to get the blood flow to stop long enough to redress the wounds. After managing to do so, Kagome took a fresh pair of bandages from her bag and wrapped them around to cover the injuries.

Kagome put back on her soiled class shirt and glanced at her blazer. She had to wear it, there was no way around it. Kagome held the fabric close to her face. Hopefully the darker stained area wouldn't be noticed. She sighed and pulled it back on, taking her time to button it back up.

Once she had made sure to hide any thing that could cause attention, Kagome grabbed her bag and exited the bathroom, a merry smile adorning her features.

"O-Oi..."

Kagome whirled around to stare at the green eyed boy who had hit her with the basketball. He was glancing at the ground, as if he was afraid she was going to snap at him.

"I'm sorry."

His voice was quite and Kagome sent him a thankful smile.

"Thank you for apologizing, but accidents happen. Its okay."

"Let's go, Kagome." Sango called out as she exited the gym, a stack of papers held in her arms, "I got what I need, and we need to go to class now." Her eyes fell on to the green eyed boy and she let out a displeased noise before taking Kagome by her hand. "Before Yukino flips shit about us being late."

"O-Okay!"

"You apologize, Jaeger?"

Eren yelped and turned to face Levi. He nodded quickly and put more space in between them, afraid to get on the short senior's bad side once again.

"Good. I have no idea why you decided to pelt Higurashi with a basketball. You stupid or something?"

"Knock it off, Levi." Mikasa sighed as she walked up to Eren, glaring at her older brother in the process. "Eren apologized, so its okay. Just because you think she's cute doesn't mean you can get all mad and hold a grudge. You two have never even spoken."

"And I didn't have any intentions to hit her," Eren defended himself, "I was trying to help you. The ball landing in front of her would have given you a reason to go talk to her."

"I don't need your help, brat." Levi snapped, "If I wanted to speak with her, I would."

"So why haven't you?" A ginger walked up towards Levi with a small smile, "You did reveal to us you thought she was cute last night during game night."

Levi growled at that. Stupid truth or dare... "I haven't wanted to speak with her. I have had no reason."

"That is why I was trying to give you one!" Eren threw his hands up into the air, "I didn't mean to hurt her!"

"I doubt you hurt her." Mikasa placed a hand gently on Eren's shoulder, "If anything, you just knocked the breath out of her."

Eren nodded slowly, not being able to shake off the guilt he felt. He followed his group of friends, the rest exiting the gym, to their classes.

If he hadn't hurt her, why had he seen what appeared to be blood on Higurashi's blazer?

* * *

><p><strong>Pale Marionette says...<strong>

_"I hope you enjoyed. Please give me feedback. _

_Until next time~"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Pale Marionette says...**

_"Disclaimer: Pale Marionette owns nothing presented in this story. She claims no ownership._

_Summary: !AU! Kagome's personal life was a dark secret, one she preferred for it to stay that way. Her friends didn't know and she wanted it stay like that. Everyday a new bruise, burn, cut, and each morning a fresh smile. An accidental slip-up reveals her well concealed damage, and soon she finds herself in the middle of an internal war with people she never used to associate with. With pressure building up to get them off of her back, Kagome wonders just how much longer she can keep her carefully constructed rouse up."_

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

* * *

><p>She hated having math first thing in the morning. She was already tired as it was, why place her in such a snooze fest of a class? Kagome sighed and buried her head into her arms, holding back a yelp when she put too much pressure on her still aching midsection. Math was always so long and tedious to go through, everyone words always running into each other's.<p>

Blue eyes had just slid close, listening to the humdrum conversation carrying on around her, when two hands abruptly slammed down on her desk. Kagome yelped loudly and jerked back, leaving herself struggling for breath when the previously dull ache turned into an urgent throbbing.

"Higurashi!"

Kagome swallowed thickly and nervously traveled her gaze up to meet the furious black orbs of her teacher. "S-Sir?"

"Since you seem oh-so compelled to catnap in my class, why don't you enlighten us all on the answer to problem number eight."

Kagome stammered quietly to herself for a few moments, glancing down at her textbook. Blue eyes darted over the page before finally finding the demanded problem. Her mouth went dry at the complex problem. A second passed before she sighed under her breath.

"I don't know the answer, sir."

"Of course you don't." He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled loudly. "Ackerman, the answer please?"

"Negative eight and negative eleven."

Kagome craned her head backwards towards the back of the room at the smooth voice. Blue eyes clashed against steel gray. She felt the intense glare from Yukino and eventually turned back to the front of the room. Her attention darted to the book resting on her desk as he tapped it a few times.

"I'll tell you this one more time, Kagome." Once he was sure he had her attention he continued, "Just showing up on time isn't enough to pass this class. If you don't understand how to do this, you do not have any purpose being in my class.

Kagome nodded slowly at his words, feeling her face heat up in embarrassment as giggles began to flood the room. What a mood killer that was. She wanted nothing more that to vanish from where she sat at that instant. When the bell rang, she couldn't get out of her seat quick enough, practically stumbling over her own feet as she did so.

Just as she made it to the door, fully intent on going to the theater room for rehearsal, Yukino calling out to her caused her to halt.

"Higurashi, I need you to hang back for a few minutes, okay?"

Kagome bit her lip at this. The performance was in only two weeks. She really needed to get to rehearsal. "I really have to get going for rehearsal. I can't be late."

"This won't take long, I assure you."

Kagome sighed when she realized he wouldn't budge in his request. She set her bag down and out of the way before turning around and heading back to Yukino's desk. Immediately she took notice of the short man leaning against the wall with an irritated expression. Kagome pursed her lips before choosing to ignore him for the time being.

"What do you need from me, sir?"

"I've spoken with Levi." Kagome's eyes snapped back to the other person in the room, understanding him to be this Levi man. "And he has agreed with my desires of tutoring you."

Kagome's mouth fell open instantaneously, her cheeks coloring bright red with her heated embarrassment. "T-Tutor?! Its okay, I promise! I can manage, I don't-"

"You have been failing nearly all year, and if that doesn't change you won't pass this class." He motioned towards the silent upperclassman that was still only staring at her. "Whether you choose to like it or not, my class takes priority over the Drama Club. All I am suggesting you do is schedule two or three days to get together and have a study session. That way, you can get your grade up and keep pursuing your acting. I'd hate to see you have to give it up when you excel so naturally in it."

Kagome nodded silently after he had finished speaking, nervously turning towards Levi. It surprised her that this was the first time she had actually ever heard his first name. Granted, before today they had never had a real reason to speak so the only time she had ever heard him was when Yukino made him speak. "When would be good for you? I'm usually free Tuesday and Thursday afternoons, as long as I'm home before six."

"Tch." He thought it over for a moment, nodding after a second. "That works. If not, it can always get rescheduled."

Kagome bit her lip at that. What he had suggested was easier said than done.

"And if getting home is such a big deal, we can always just do it at your place."

All color drained from her face at his idea. She shook her head quickly and waved her hands, as if to diminish that idea. "N-No! That wouldn't work, my father would flip if I had someone over when he's not there."

"Fine. I'll take you home then."

That idea seemed to work good enough. Kagome smiled brightly and nodded. "That'll work just fine. If we just stay at school, though, Sango could probably just take me. She lives down the street from me, anyway."

"No." Levi snorted, shooting that idea down instantly. "I'm not staying here after hours unless my life depends on it."

Kagome twitched at that. "O-Okay then." She remembered rehearsal then and spun around to Yukino. "I need to get going now! May I?"

He nodded and Kagome flew from the room, hightailing it as fast as she could down the hall towards the drama room. A thought struck her after a second and she turned around, "Hey, Levi! I'll give you my number when I see you next." Hoping that he had heard her, as he was just leaving the class room, Kagome contined on her way.

She just made it though the double doors right as the bell rang. Kagome scurried up onto the stage as fast as she could before their teacher could enter. She halted herself next to the tall, redheaded underclassman. The freshman looked at her with a wide smile. Said smile eventually turned into a frown of confusion at her frazzle appearance.

"What's got ya' all mixed up Kags?"

Kagome looked up at him and sighed under her breath. "Just failing math and got assigned a tutor, that's what."

He cringed. "Rough." He reached a pale hand behind him to fix his long hair held back in its aqua tie. "On a lighter note, you ready for practice?"

Kagome nodded at his question. "I always am, Shippo." She took a quick peek up from her script for a moment, glancing back at it after a second. "You?"

"Duh. I ran lines with my sister for a few hours last night after she got home. I think I got it down." He undid his blazer and threw it to the side, letting out a "Ca-caw" noise as he did so. "Let's do this!"

Kagome laughed at his antics and flipped her hair back over her shoulder. "I'm ready!"

They were cut off from their bantering when the doors to the room were slammed open and their teacher, Madame Willard, flounced in.

"Higurashi, Ral, center stage. Act two- scene three. Go!"

The pair did as she commanded and held their scripts out of the way, trying their best on just their memory. Kagome started out the scene by sighing deeply.

"I don't know why you keep doing this, Jason." Kagome glanced up at him. "You need to remember that you have a family that is depending on you. You can't just take off work for your ridiculous reasons!"

"Ridiculous?!" Shippo cried frantically, "Maria, this is my life, my profession!"

"Life? Profession!" Kagome deadpanned and turned away from him. "I'm sorry to say, love, but it is no longer a profession! I want our marriage to work, but it won't if you keep lying to me!" A serene tone flooded her voice as she turned back to him. "Not to mention, our daughter needs you here. Home. And so do I- W-What are you doing?" Two warm hands cupped her cheeks and upturned her head.

"Why have you changed so much, Maria?" He brushed his thumb over her flustered cheek, "I remember when you were so lively. You've become so different since you had Rebecca, like all light has left you. Why...? Where is the woman I used to love, the woman I want to love for my entire life?"

Kagome remained silent, down casting her gaze to the floor, suddenly unable to meet the burning turquoise of the male before her. "Y-You don't understand, Jason."

"Understand what?" Shippo implored, quieting his voice to almost a whisper, "Why have you become so different? I miss your wild temper, the flare to your eyes when you got upset. I miss the way you'd cling to me when we made love. I miss the way you used to challenge me in arguments. Now its like you never try, as if you don't care. I do these little things for you- to make you happy, but apparently they don't work."

"I-I..."

"Is it me? Have you become bored of me after seven years of marriage?" He turned her watering eyes up to him, "Just tell me what is bothering you, and I'll try to fix it."

"Jason, I-"

"You are the most important person in my life, Maria. You and Rebecca are my whole world. I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to bring who you were back."

"Jason..."

"I love you, Maria."

Kagome threw her arms around his shoulders, lifting herself up onto her tiptoes to hold him tightly. "I love you too, Jason." She pulled back a bit, just far enough to press her lips to his. His hands went to her hips to help keep her steady on her tiptoes.

"And end scene!"

The two pulled away from one another at the pleased call from their teacher.

"Fantastic job, both of you." She praised them. "You two take a break, and let Springer and Braus have the stage." The pair nodded and hopped off of the stage. At instant Shippo turned to her.

"Wanna go get something to eat?"

Kagome thought it over before nodding. "Sure, I could eat."

"Awesome." Shippo waited long enough for her to get her wallet from her purse before snatching her by her arm and tugging her out into the hall. They walked in silence for a good bit before Shippo pulled her into some mild conversation.

"So, you know my sister, right?"

Kagome looked up at him. "Not personally, no."

This seemed to surprise him greatly. "Really? She knows you pretty well."

"What do you mean?"

"Last night, she got home from game night at a friends house and was going on and on about you. All good things, don't worry. Whatever is was had Petra going for a good while."

Kagome's eyebrow twitched, "That's assuring. You're sister, whom I never speak to, knows a bit about me. That's totally not creepy at all."

"That's not the strangest part, Kags." Shippo pulled her behind the vending machine they were stopped by, "She started asking me all these crazy questions about you, since I let it slip you and I were in drama club together."

"Really?" Kagome furrowed her brows, "Why would she do that?"

Shippo shrugged and took his wallet out of his pocket, "Beats me, but apparently she finds you, quote- unquote "adorable." I think you might have a stalker, who is also my sister."

Kagome blinked at that.

That was... discomforting.

"Well then."

"Either that or one of her friends is interested in you."

"That sill isn't very comforting."

"..."

"..."

"Cookie?" Shippo held out a chocolate chip cookie after their bit of silence. Kagome couldn't help but sigh.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Your loss." Shippo shrugged as they headed back to the drama room.

* * *

><p><strong>Pale Marionette says...<strong>

_"I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading, and please give me feedback._

_Until next time~"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Pale Marionette says...**

_"Disclaimer: Pale Marionette owns nothing presented in this story. She claims no ownership._

_Summary: !AU! Kagome's personal life was a dark secret, one she preferred for it to stay that way. Her friends didn't know and she wanted it stay like that. Everyday a new bruise, burn, cut, and each morning a fresh smile. An accidental slip-up reveals her well concealed damage, and soon she finds herself in the middle of an internal war with people she never used to associate with. With pressure building up to get them off of her back, Kagome wonders just how much longer she can keep her carefully constructed rouse up."_

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey, what would an eight letter word be for something irritating?" Shippo asked Kagome abruptly as she sank down on the bench across from him. Kagome cocked a thin brow and looked him over, noting the crossword puzzle sprawled out in front of him on the table.<p>

A booming voice snatched her attention and Kagome tilted her head backwards to look over her shoulder. A grimace of distaste took over her features. She pushed her lunch to her side and rested her chin on the back of her hand. "Inuyasha?"

"Nah." Shippo shook his head, "Close, but the "u" is in the wrong place."

Kagome tapped her chin for a moment before shrugging, "Nuisance? I don't know."

"That works!" He shouted in enthusiasm. The word was soon scratched into the blank spaces as he continued doing the puzzle.

"Why are you even doing a crossword?" Kagome laughed lightly under her breath at his excitable antics, "I thought you hated them?"

"Oh, I do." He replied without looking up, "But, Petra said she'd pay me twenty bucks if I finished five in a day."

That made Kagome roll her eyes, holding a small container of grapes out to the younger boy. "Want one?"

"Grape me." Shippo opened his mouth and motioned for Kagome to toss a grape into it. She shrugged and did so, only to burst out laughing as it bounced off of his face.

"You hit my eye!"

"I'm so sorry!" Kagome managed between gasping laughs, "I can't aim!"

"No kidding." Shippo muttered regretfully under his breath, picking up the grape from the center of the table and popping it into his mouth. He saw Kagome's rather disgusted face and held his hands up. "What?"

"That's nasty!" Kagome cried, "You have no idea what's been on this table, don't eat off of it!"

Shippo laughed through his nose and leaned back, resting against the tall tree behind where he sat. "Five second rule."

"_You little nasty_..." Kagome shuddered and looked away from him. Once more a loud voice invaded her senses and Kagome cringed.

"You're still not on good terms with him?" Shippo asked, nodding towards where the senior boy was arguing with another. "I thought you forgave him."

Kagome shook her head. "I never forgave him. He's an asshole and a cheater. I don't care to ever see him again." She snorted and crossed her arms. "Dating him was the biggest mistake I've ever made- and that's saying something."

They had been together for nearly two years before he let it slip that he was dating someone else by referring to her, not only through text, but in reality, by another girl's name. It hurt when she found out the truth, but it really was whatever.

Good riddance to a mutt like him.

"What did you ever see in him?" Shippo asked abruptly. He hadn't known Kagome long before she had ended it with the brash male. That didn't stop him from learning what had led to it. "I mean, it wasn't like he was prince charming before you found out his games."

Kagome looked at Shippo before glancing over her shoulder again, her eyes freezing on the arrogant form of Inuyasha. It was a really good question... Why had she ever even dated the likes of him? He was rude, loud, not exactly intelligent, and he could become very aggressive really easily. All of those were undesirable qualities in her eyes, so why would she ever wish to date the likes of him?

Inuyasha had good qualities about him, too. They just didn't shine through as much as the bad ones did. He was protective, strong, and had a lot of moments where he was sweet, but that was usually only when he wanted something.

Perhaps that had been why. Her life at home was such a huge pile of mess that she actually enjoyed the safe warmth she felt when around him. Even though she would be terrified about going home, scared stiff at the chance of walking through the door and seeing her father just waiting for her, whenever he held her it was like all her fear faded away. He had made her feel safe, and that was all she could give for a reason.

Just as she was about to say something, a heavy hand crashed down on her shoulder. Kagome let out a pained cry at feeling it press against her bruised shoulders and shoved it off before she could see who it was. Turning around, her eyes landed on Inuyasha. A repulsed taste coated her tongue at seeing him so close to her.

"What do you want."

It wasn't a question, but a demand. She was demanding a response, and a good one at that.

"Just wanna know why you keep staring at me." He shoved his hands into his pockets and looked her over. One look in her shining orbs proved to say she wasn't in the mood for playing. Inuyasha snorted before cutting straight to the point. "I saw you talking to Ackerman this morning on my way to class. Why are you giving him your number?"

"Does that really matter to you?" Kagome deadpanned, "If my memory serves me, I cut off all contact with you. You have no right to ask me anything."

"I don't want to start a fight, Kagome." Inuyasha sighed, "But if you're hooking up with him, I'm kinda ashamed. You could do so much better than that asshole. I bet you he'll only use you and dump you in a week."

Kagome stood up instantly, blue eyes blazing to life. A hot fire started in her body as she shoved a finger into his chest, making him take a step back. "It has nothing to do with you!" Her voice was slowly raising in sound, drawing many onlookers into the previously barely occupied area. Kagome didn't care. She was too far wired up about his _idiotic_ implications. "Giving my number to someone doesn't mean jack squat other than the fact that I plan on speaking with them later! Anyway, I can speak to anyone I want to!"

"Excuse the hell out of me for just trying to warn you!" Inuyasha growled back at her, "If you want to become his latest booty call, go right ahead. He won't see you as anything more, though." He was barking up the wrong tree, but he refused to back down. Kagome was hellbent on saving herself for marriage, either that or she just refused to let anyone touch her in those manners.

It all went silent and he looked down at her. He halfway expected to see tears shining in her bright eyes, but shock flooded through him when he caught nothing but pure anger.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with a hate laced glare. "I really suggest you shut up before I bitch slap you into the next eternity."

Her statement caused wide eyes to flow towards her instantly.

"I won't regret it." She added with a promise. "I'll enjoy it."

"_Ooh_!" The rumble of those around them reminded her that it wasn't just them there.

"Now, now, no need to fight." A warm hand settled on her shoulder, this one much more gentler that Inuyasha's gruff one.

She looked up, her eyes following up the limb to glance into blue eyes that even lighter than her own. Kagome watched in pure amazement as Inuyasha eventually turned tail with a snort. The hand was removed from her shoulder and Kagome looked up at the stranger with a thankful smile.

"Thanks so much." She nodded towards him, "I'm afraid he and I had a really bad fallout, and now we can't seem to get along."

"So I heard." He chucked lightly, "That was quite the dispute you two had. My name is Erwin Smith, and I am completely amazed that Taisho even managed to get a date with you. You two couldn't be less compatible if you were inanimate objects."

Kagome laughed at this, finally understanding why Inuyasha had given up so easily. Erwin was the student council president, and he could literally make someone's final year here a living hell. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, and he's Shippo Ral." Kagome motioned over to Shippo before sighing. "Tell me about it."

"Do not take what he said to the heart, Kagome." Erwin commented after waving towards the young boy, "Trust me when I say Levi doesn't have any crude intentions for you. It was nothing more than a jealous ex's rambling."

Kagome nodded, "I wasn't going to. Inuyasha knows exactly how to press my buttons, so when he finds a bone in me he'll gnaw at it for hours nonstop." At the mention of her newly assigned tutor, Kagome's eyes widened, "You know Levi?"

Erwin nodded, "We're fairly well acquaintances."

"You mean friends?" Kagome responded dryly.

"Phrase it like that if you wish, just don't Levi hear." Erwin snorted, "That short bastard likes being difficult. Good luck dealing with him." With that, the tall blond left. He halted in his steps and turned around, "And feel free to come speak to me if you have anymore issues with Inuyasha. I'll handle it." He turned and kept walking, snorting under his breath.

Who knew Levi had a taste for cuties?

* * *

><p><strong>Pale Marionette says...<strong>

_"All canine references to Inuyasha intended._

_I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading, and please give me feedback._

_Until next time~"_


End file.
